A high-performance portable communication terminal provided with an imaging function, such as so-called smartphone, is becoming popular and, a service (hereinafter referred to as “AR service”) which is applied the AR (Augmented Reality) technology to such terminal device is realized. In the AR service, since additional information is superimposed on the photographed image captured by the terminal in real time, various information may be easily obtained in a place of picking up, as National Patent Publication No. 2008-510254, for example.
In a case of superimposing information on the captured image and in a case where there are a plurality of subjects in the image, it is required a position alignment for correctly associating the information to be superimposed and each subject. As one method of the position alignment, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2009-230255 discloses that the subject is specified by performing image recognition on the captured image and applying matching with various captured images accumulated in a server or a database on a network.
According to this method, various things become the targets of the AR service and, the number of times of inquiry to a server increases as the AR service is better. Moreover, a huge amount of reference images will be accumulated in a database and, the quantity of the information provided in response to the inquiry also increases, thus, network traffic load will be increased.
Moreover, in a terminal which uses the provided information, since the quantity of acquired information also increases memory usage increases and, it takes time for the matching due to increasing the number of matching objects. As a result, the performance at the time of using the AR service would be declined, and convenience would be decreased.
The present disclosure is made in view of the above mentioned actual condition, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide an information display system, an information display apparatus and a non-transitory storage medium which can improve the convenience in the AR service.